Dragon Princess
by moonlight00
Summary: ... im not going to say anything beacuse my summarys suck... just read.
1. Chapter 1

_In order to be strong we will rise agist our enimies._

(Unkown POV)

Princess Lucy Heartfillia, she was the key to stop this war. I look at Ingeel and metalica,"So wheres the princess Metalica?" i ask giveing a sweet,yet deadly just shuged. "YOU WERE SUPOSED TO FIND HER LOCATION YOU BAKA!" "Celsetie please clam down we will find her soon." " im giveing you 1 more day before i go down, Knowing you two you guys were at a pub." i said giveing a death stare to the two dragons. "just screw it ill go find her myself"i said walking out of the room as i heard ingeel say "doses that mean that were free?" grrr as much as i want to claw their eyes out but, oh well time to go to earthland. "**_open Portal to earthland!_**" i just love the trick that Galica tught me! I transformed into a woman with golden hair with brown eyes with a dress with golden stars on the bottom, my name you might ask? Layla Heartfillia or Clestie the Celstial dragon.i started to walk around and i bumbed into a Woman with White hair and a pink dress on. "im sorry i wasnt lookin- Lucy? im so sorry let me help you up." she helped me up. " im Sorry im not her Im mean Lucy Heartfillia right?" "yes why" i handed her a copper key out of my pocket," this is my key when you have a chance" i said handing her the key and disappering to the spirt world.

(Lucy Pov)

i walked in the guild and sat in the bar. "mira A Stawberry Milkshake please!" She simled at me " Ok comeing right up Lucy-san" she went to the kitchen and bought back a peice of Stawberry cake with a candle on top and the stawberry milkshake. " Happy Birthday Lucy!" she said happily. i was surpised i never told anyone about my birthday so how did they know? "thanks Mira" i smiled sadly,"Lucy dont be sad be happy today here" she slid a black box with a white ribbon on it. "go ahead open it" with that i untied the ribbon and open the box i gasped what it was. A Copper key was inside."mira h-how did you get this?" "a woman gave it to me, so do you know what the spirit is?" "if i remember right, Copper is the dragons keys theres about 20 or 30 of them"i said stareing at the key."eat the cake and drink the milkshake then lets see her."

-timeskip-

"its delisous Mira thank you" i said. as we went outside to the training grounds

"lets see... " before i chould figure the key i saw a note manifestied. _Say open gate of the celesteal dragon, is my name._

"_**Open Gate of The Celesteal dragon Celste**_" A woman With Blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. She looks like my late mother. "Lucy hello dear" she smiled at me.i started to cry a little. "Mama?" she noded. i started to run to her arms returned the hug."So your lucys mother?" Mirajane asked as she smiled a little. Mama noded." thank you Mirajane"Just then the door slamed open Layla stoped huging me looking at the pepole who came out. "Lucy!"Erza walk up to me and mother."hi erza how was your mission with Gray and Natsu? " " Lucy do you mean ingeel kid is here?"" who are you? its obious that your not Gemini." Erza said haveing a sword in her hand. " Im Layla Heartfillia or known Celete the celesteal Dragon" Mama said. Natsu went up to mama."Wheres Ingeel?" "I cant say" Mama gave him a Natsu held his fist lighting it on fire. "you want to duke it out well give a minutie son of Ingeel" she faced me. "lucy i asked Mira to give you my key beacuse i want you to remember everything Princess" She bowed as i widen my eyes,"Memory Unlock Power Unlock"I scream as memories and powers came back to me.

_**~~~FlashBack~~~**_

the dragon world is a beatiful place where the dragons lived in Dragon had its evirorment surrounding A White palce "Mama?" I said With a happy smile can we go see daddy and onee-chan?" i ask her happily." of course sweetheart." She picked me up and walked to the ball room. As the door open she walked to where there was three chairs Anologia was Sitting in a kings chair smileing happily."theres my two girls" he said standing up and walking towards both of us gently. a knock was heard though the ball room. "oh its my guests" he said has he opened the door to see Zeref grining like he just killed someone.

_**~~~Flashback End~~~**_

"Mother. Wheres dad Do you know?" I said to mama. "no i did not see Analogia"Everyone in the room gasped as mama said his name."i saw him in tenru. but thats it hes gone.." tears rolled down my started to hug me."ill kill Zeref when i find him and bring him home princess" The back door open for every one to see Sting and rouge. "Layla your back?"Rouge said. " MAMA! LU-LU-CHAN!" Sting said huging me and mama to death."Sting stop huging me" "nice to see you too son"he released us from the death hug. " Can We fight now I WANNA KNOW WHERE Inge-" A Claw was put on natsu and he passed out. "bye dearies!" "MAMA DONT LEAVE ME" Sting yelled. "...bye mama" as mama faded to the dragon world. "well that was eventful" "Yeah" "fro thinks so too" "fro your still so cute!"

**Well everyone thats it! If you think i should continue reveiw, love you guys bai!  
~~~ Moonlight00~~~~**~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

it been about what two three years now?

Im sorry about that.

but i have good news and bad news,

the good news is that ive been on another account of mine and transfering all my stories there.(StarsRebellion)

the bad news is well my big brother hes been doing over worse and had to go back to the hospital and fall break is about to end.

i hope you can contiune to enjoy my work

so good bye and ill see you on my new account!


End file.
